bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons (BTDRN)
This is the list of Bloons seen in Bloons TD Reincarnated with more details. (Just because some bloons are too small to have their own pages.) Bloons Red bloon Starndard bloon that moves at a slow speed. BPS: 3 HP: 1 Releases: Nothing Resistance: Nothing Special: None Blue bloon Moves faster than a Red bloon, pops into one as well. BPS: 4 HP: 1 Releases: 1 Red bloon Resistance: Nothing Special: None Green bloon Moves faster than a Blue bloon and releases one as well. BPS: 5 HP: 1 Releases: 1 Blue bloon Resistance: Nothing Special: None Yellow bloon Moves even faster than and pops into, you guessed it, the green bloon. BPS: 10 HP: 1 Releases: 1 Green bloon Resistance: Nothing Special: None Pink bloon Oncemore, moves faster than yellow, releases a yellow. BPS: 11 HP: 1 Releases: 1 Yellow Resistance: Nothing Special: None Grey bloon The "placeholder" bloon, has no immunities and pops into 2 Pinks BPS: 7 HP: 1 Releases: 2 Pinks Resistance: Nothing Special: None Black bloon This bloon is immune to explosives and drops 2 pinks. BPS: 5 HP: 1 Releases: 2 Pinks Resistance: Explosives Special: None White bloon This bloon is immune to freezing and drops 2 pinks. BPS: 6 HP: 1 Releases: 2 Pinks Resistance: Freezing Special: None Purple bloon A really fast bloon that's immune to energy attacks! BPS: 12 HP: 1 Releases: 2 Pinks Resistance: Heat, Plasma and Energy attacks Special: None. Hazmat bloon A catious grey bloon that is immune to hazards, it's hazmat mask takes 3 hits to break. BPS: 7 HP: 3 Releases: 1 Grey Resistance: Glue, Acid and Radiation attacks. Special: Can't be infected Zebra bloon Pops into 1 black and 1 white, containing both resistances. BPS: 5 HP: 1 Releases: 1 Black and 1 White Resistance: Explosions and Freezing Special: None Lead bloon A slow bloon that is immune to explosives. BPS: 3 HP: 1 HP (Fortified): 4 Releases: 2 Greys Resistance: Sharp objects Rainbow bloon High RBE bloon that pops into 2 Zebras! BPS: 7 HP: 1 Releases: 2 Zebras Resistance: Nothing Special: None Silver bloon Slightly stronger bloon that has 5 HP, releases 4 leads BPS: 6 HP: 5 HP (Fortified): 10 Releases: 4 Leads Resistance: Sharp objects Special: None Ceramic bloon Its hard shell takes 10 hits to break! BPS: 8 HP: 10 HP (Fortified): 20 Releases: 2 Rainbows Resistance: Nothing Special: None Bloontonium bloon The fastest Non-MOAB class bloon, immune to energy and hazards. BPS: 13 HP: 5 HP (Fortified): 10 Releases: 3 Purples and 2 Hazmats Resistance: Heat, Plasma, Energy, Glue, Acid and Radiation Special: Can't be infected MOAB The M'assive '''O'rinary 'A'ir 'B'limp, releases 4 Ceramics and is the first MOAB-class bloon. BPS: 3 HP: 200 HP (Fortified): 400 Releases: 4 Ceramics Resistance: Nothing MOAB class Special: None ISA The 'I'ron-'S'''helled '''A'ircraft is a MOAB immune to sharp objects BPS: 2 HP: 300 HP (Fortified): 600 Releases: 4 Silvers Resistance: Sharp objects MOAB class Special: None BFB The 'B'rutal 'F'loating 'B'ehemoth is the first MOAB carrier, also a MOAB-class bloon (Or BFB-class) BPS: 1 HP: 700 HP (Fortified): 1400 Releases: 4 MOABs Resistance: Nothing MOAB class Special: None ZOMG The 'Z'eppin 'O'f 'M'ighty 'G'argantuness, carries BFBs but moves slower. BPS: 0.5 HP: 4000 HP (Fortified): 8000 Releases: 4 BFBs Resistance: Nothing MOAB class Special: None DDT The 'D'ark 'D'irigible 'T'itan, a very fast and stealthy bloon that releases 4 camo swifty ceramics. BPS: 10 HP: 400 HP (Fortified): 800 Releases: 4 Camo Swifty Ceramics Resistance: Sharp objects and Explosion MOAB class Special: Is camo BAD The 'B'ig 'A'irship of 'D'oom, unoriginal name, high health ZOMG and DDT carrier. BPS: 0.2 HP: 20000 HP (Fortified): 40000 Releases: 2 ZOMGs, 3 DDTs Resistance: All T5 forms of stalling or stuning and weaker MOAB class Special: None LTA The 'L'uminous 'T'itanic 'A'irship, high health, really fast and lots of immunities. BPS: 15 HP: 800 HP (Fortified): 1600 Releases: 4 Regrow swifty ceramics Resistance: Energy, Heat, Plasma, Freezing, Glue, Acid and Radiation MOAB class Special: Regenerates 20 HP every second. PAIN The 'P'ropulsive 'A'trocious 'I'nflatable 'N'ecromancer is a BAD carrier that summons more BADs BPS: 0.4 when above 60000 HP, 1.6 otherwise. HP: 120000 HP (Fortified): 240000 Releases: 4 BADs Resistance: Almost every T6 stun MOAB class Special: Summons a BAD with half HP and only one ZOMG and DDT inside it every 10 seconds. LED The 'L'ight of 'E'xtreme 'D'estruction is a blimp carring both LTAs and DDTs. BPS: 1.5 HP: 7500 HP (Fortified): 15000 Releases: 2 LTAs + 3 DDTs Resistance: Explosives, Freezing, Glue, Energy, Heat, Plasma, Acid, Radiation and T4 or weaker stalling. MOAB class Special: Regenerates 100 HP every second + Is camo. OHNO The 'O'mninous 'H'ellish 'N'ecro-'O'''verlord: The strongest non-boss blimp there is. ''BPS: 0.1 HP: 500000 HP (Fortified): 1000000 Releases: 2 PAINs and 5 LEDs Resistance: All forms of stun MOAB class Special: Alternates between Summoning an LED and stunning all towers for 3 seconds every 10 seconds. IAOAB 'I'nfected 'A'ircraft 'O'f 'A'll 'B'loons is an infected varient of the MOAB, which the MOAB can only be infected by these, BIOs, BIAIFBs and VIOMGs. BPS: 4.5 HP: 400 HP (Fortified): 800 Releases: 4 Infected Ceramics Resistance: Nothing MOAB class Special: Is infected, can turn MOABs, BFBs and ZOMGs into IAOABs, BIAIFBs and VIOMGs respectively. BIAIFB 'B'rutally 'I'nfected 'A'trocity of the 'I'conic 'F'loating 'B'ehemoth is an infected varient of the BFB, which the BFB can only be infected by these, BIOs, IAOABs and VIOMGs. BPS: 1.5 HP: 1400 HP (Fortified): 2800 Releases: 2 IAOABs and 3 BIOs Resistance: Nothing MOAB class Special: Is infected, can turn MOABs, BFBs and ZOMGs into IAOABs, BIAIFBs and VIOMGs respectively. VIOMG The 'V'irus 'I'nfestation 'O'f 'M'ighty 'G'argantuaness is an infected varient of the ZOMG, which the ZOMG can only be infected by these, BIOs, IAOABs and BIAIFBs. BPS: 0.75 HP: 8000 HP (Fortified): 16000 Releases: 2 BIAIFBs, 4 IAOABs and 6 BIOs. Resistance: Nothing MOAB class Special: Is infected, can turn MOABs, BFBs and ZOMGs into IAOABs, BIAIFBs and VIOMGs respectively. BIO The 'B'loontonium 'I'nfested 'O'verseer is a MOAB class that can infect bloons and even MOABs, BFBs or ZOMGs! BPS: 7.5 HP: 250 HP (Fortified): 500 Releases: 4 Bloontonium Bloons Resistance: Glue, acid, radiation, plasma, energy and heat Special: ''Is infected, can turn MOABs, BFBs and ZOMGs into IAOABs, BIAIFBs and VIOMGs respectively.'' Category:Bloons Category:Lists